


Short Shorts

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1_million_words_bingo [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve never gets to complain about Catherine's clothes</p><p>1_million_words_bingo<br/>prompt: shorts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Shorts

Catherine watched as Steve walked toward her. She shook her head at what he was wearing. He never did have the best fashion sense sticking to the same type of clothing as if it was just another 'uniform' for him to wear. But the shorts he currently had on were downright indecent. They definitely showed exactly how lucky she was to be his girlfriend and if he wasn't careful a stiff breeze would expose more of his firm ass then she wanted people to see. After seeing that she would never let him bitch about how short her shorts were.


End file.
